


How To Get Revenge On Your Ex-Boyfriend

by ld0316



Category: Revenge - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ld0316/pseuds/ld0316
Summary: This story is about what me and my friends did to my boyfriend at the time for hurting one of my friends, read to see how i got my revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after me and my then boyfriend broke up. None of this story is true in any way and i highly recommend you don't try this, not even jerk ex's deserve this.

Story Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWanjguRJ1Y&index=6&list=PLFDSJfmJBXpM7nPwtwu3feWZqJMOD1AOw 

Jason knew this would happen, he knew if he ever hurt me or my family he would have to pay. He just didn’t expect me to bring him to this dungeon to be tortured, aww, the thought of getting to torture him was so exhilarating I was getting excited as I walked down the long corridor that led straight to the dungeon. Me and Jason seemed to be soulmates. I was in love at first site. But that soon ended, we had only been dating for three weeks.   
I should have known he was just an asswhole from the start. You see this all started when I was on scenekids and I was talking to my friend/lil bro/son Troy, well I couldn’t get ahold of jay so I had asked him if he could talk to Jason. Well Jason had the audacity to tell him to stay off his page or he would fuck him up, so like any good mother/big sis I cussed Jason out and told him that we were through, but I wanted to make him suffer for hurting my baby. But there was a problem. You see I lived in North Carolina and he lived in Ohio.   
So I made some calls and got the team together Meredith my best friend, the maniac who would get the torture equipment that we would need. Dray my big bro/friend, he’s the muscle he’ll be the one to knock out Jason and stuff him in a bag that we’re gonna use. Mia my sister, she’ll help Meredith and Dray. And last but not least me, Lilly I get the honor of inflicting pain to Jason. Alright so after everyone was together we drove to Ohio and in the middle of the night Dray hit Jason on the head while Mia, Meredith, and I tied his hands and feet.   
Then we put him in the big brown bag we had. After that we put him in the black van we had and drove to Scotland to Glamis Castle and Dray, Meredith, and Mia went down to the dungeon of the castle and chained Jason to the wall while I got dressed to kill. I wore a victorian style dress just for fun. I was at the door to the dungeon and could hear Jason screaming and cussing, I walked in and said “hello Jason, Do you know why you're here?” “no you bitch, now LET ME GO!” he yelled at me.  
“Oh Jason, Jason You're here because you threatened my son and you will pay dearly for it” I said with as much venom I could muster. “You crazy bitch it doesn't matter, just let me go or i’ll --” I cut him off. “--and what will you do? You're chained to a wall and if I were you I would watch what I say to a girl with a knife.” As I was saying that Meredith, Mia, and Dray walked in and Meredith handed me a knife.   
After Meredith handed me the knife Dray, Meredith, and Mia stood in the back of the room we were in and folded their arms, smiling in approval. It was then that I could see Jason was scared even though he tried to hide how scared he really was. I smiled at his discomfort. “Well Jason, are you ready to face your punishment now?” I said while turning the knife in my hands and smiling.“You stay away from me you physco bitch” he spat at me.   
I could tell I was going to enjoy this. I stepped closer to him, he tried to back farther in the wall and stand up but fell back down due to the sedative that Meredith had given to him earlier so he couldn’t move too much. But I could tell it was starting to wear off, so I started cutting his bare chest slowly. With every cut he would scream and cuss and I would only smile. After an hour of doing this I stopped and stood up so I could admire my work, i have to say I was quite pleased with my self, on the other hand Jason looked horrible.   
He looked like he was mauled by a bear. I laughed at the thought. He looked so weak and fragile I almost felt sorry for doing this to him but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head, my smirk never faltering. I looked behind me and Mia and Dray were looking bored, except for Meredith, she looked like she wanted to drink and bathe in Jason’s blood. I laughed at the thought.   
I turned back to Jason who was looking up at me with pleading eyes, with the way he looked at me it made me want to set him free. But if i did that then all of this would have been for nothing. I thought about how he threatened my son, how he purposely blocked me and unfriended me from his page, and how he cheated on me with another girl.Thinking about those things I knew he deserves this. Besides no one hurts me or my family and gets away with it.   
I walked up to him, right beside his ear and whispered to him saying, “you know Jason I really liked you in the beginning, but now you're just a big fat jerk and you know what?” “what?” he asked. I smiled. “I’m really going to enjoy this” I said while pulling his pants and boxers down really fast. As soon as I did that, Jason seemed to know what I was going to do.  
“ Please don't, please. If you let me go right now I won’t tell anyone. I promise” he said. I smiled again and said “sorry but no.” And with that I hacked off his dick and threw it to the two dobermans in the corner.  
All the while Meredith, Dray, and Mia were laughing and Jason was screaming in pain. That is when I stabbed him through the heart and he died. I woke up from the strange dream and smiled to myself wishing I could really do that to Jason and get my revenge.


End file.
